


The purification of Atsumu, by Sakusa.

by Anonymous



Series: Anon-san’s stories of Haikyuu [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Don't Like Don't Read, Enemas, Help, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inflation, M/M, Sex, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Atsumu really doesn’t know how he ended up like this…Or Sakusa likes cleaning, and he likes Atsumu too. So why not bring the two together?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Anon-san’s stories of Haikyuu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062947
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anonymous





	The purification of Atsumu, by Sakusa.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, I really wrote it…
> 
> In my head is like « I really want to read a fanfic where Sakusa cleanses Atsumu, in-depth ... `` ^ `` »
> 
> And Oh my god… (ꏿ﹏ꏿ;)
> 
> With all possible caveats, please don't do this if you don't know about it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it (๑•﹏•)
> 
> ⚠️ : Enema, Inflation, Washing

Atsumu and Kiyoomi have been dating for almost 6 months. Before that, they were rivals, friends then friends with advantages when they realized that they were very compatible sexually.

During their sexual adventure, they had, of course, tried various things, positions, scenes, toys, and so on…

Then when they started dating, not much had changed in their sexual relationship. They were still just as wild, although a little softer at times. And Atsumu did not hesitate to take advantage of a kind and gentle Omi.

However, that didn't mean that Omi's libido and hornyness had dropped. On the contrary, they had tried many things at Omi's request.

Which brings us to their current situation. In the bathroom of their apartment. Naked, and excited.

They had finished practice an hour ago, and Omi hadn't taken the time to shower, to everyone's shock. He took his things, his and Miya's, and went straight back to their apartment.

And God knows where their bags are now, Sakusa had taken him to the bathroom without waiting and told him to undress. If Atsumu didn't know Omi, he would never have thought it was because he was excited like a rabbit in heat.

Omi quickly prepared the bath for them to settle down together.

Now Atsumu was feeling nervous, he could see how much Omi wanted to experiment this. And that made Atsumu nervous. Yes, yes he had put various things in his ass, but this? Atsumu had never, ever thought about it.

And as if he could read his thoughts, Omi cut the silence.

« Atsumu, are you all right? It's okay if you don't want to, we can do something else. » he said. But Atsumu shook his head, saying he was just a little agitated, okay nervous, but he was excited too. He had read appreciations from various people, and they seemed to love the feeling of a wave in the stomach. Atsumu was curious.

Once they had cleaned up properly, they had done everything right for the procedure, i.e., checking that Atsumu's intestinal mucosa was ok, taking a shit, cleaning themselves properly, and disinfecting Omi's new equipment.

Kiyoomi had found this kink when he was looking for other ways to please Atsumu sexually. And he had stumbled upon the wash.

Now he checks that the water temperature was good, warm, not too hot but not too cold. Then he checks the water pressure.

Finally, he sat on the bathroom floor, cleaned, and waved his arms towards Atsumu. He said, « Come here. »

Atsumu sits on Kiyoomi's lap, his legs on either side of Omi. It started soft, kisses, hands here and there. Then came the tongues, the licking, licking. Kiyoomi did not hesitate to mark Tsumu. Then a finger, two and three. Atsumu was full, and he loved the feeling of Omi's long fingers running through his entrails. Tsumu could do nothing about his groans. It was so good... All he could think of was Omi, Omi, Omi...

It went back and forth, fast then soft, it was teasing...

Atsumu was coming, wanted to come. His ass tightened on Omi's fingers. Please, please, More... 

And Kiyoomi's voice right next to his ear, Good boy, takes so well, biting, teasing his neck, his neck, his breasts.

Atsumu's whole body was throbbing, and they had barely begun.

Then Kiyoomi withdrew his fingers.

« Ready, my love? »

And Atsumu could only nod, perhaps too quickly. Kiyoomi then lubricated the end of the shower hose, a smaller and more comfortable one he had bought. Then he gently pushed the tip into Atsumu's anus and fortunately, Kiyoomi had taken the time to warm it up a little.

« Are you all right? »

And Yes, Yes, Yes.

It smelled like a normal toy, like a plug, just steel, with water coming in.

Then Omi turned on the shower hose and let the water flow.

It was strange at first, well strange. As if Omi was constantly coming inside him, more liquid than sperm, heavier and heavier. Atsumu couldn't stop himself from releasing little moans, Aahh, and Mmh, as the water squeezed his entrails. Present, constantly there, pushing and pushing. It was good...

Then he glanced down at his mistake. It was getting harder and harder. It was hot.

« Omi... Omi-omi... m-my belly. » Atsumu exhaled, his eyes still focused down. Gently pull the hair from the back of Omi's neck.

And it was hot.

Sakusa was hypnotized by Atsumu's swollen abdomen. Then his free hand came on his belly. The abs had completely disappeared. Tsumu's face showed how much he was in it.

« Take so well, Tsumu, take so well for me, eh? Look at your belly, you're so round now. »

Then he pressed on the belly. It was like bouncing waves, and Atsumu could only groan the name of Omi, holding on to him as if his life depended on it.

It smelled so good, so full, so nice. Atsumu had his eyes fixed on his stomach, listening to all of Sakusa's dirty words.

« Look at you, so damn you. So swollen, like you're carrying my baby, eh Atsu. Like a bitch, take it all, take it all and so well, without complaining. »

His stomach wasn't that swollen, but it was enough to make him feel big. The water was constantly squeezing and pressing on his prostate. It felt so good. Every movement made the water move inside him. Atsumu didn't think he'd be so in...

Tsumu was about to come, I am coming, Omi, Omi I am coming, when he suddenly felt fingers curling tightly on his dick preventing him from coming. « Omiiiiii~ » was all Tsumu could moan.

Then the water stopped.

« Shhhh~ Hold on to me… »

And Atsumu did what he said. With his trembling legs, he pushed himself higher to hold Kiyoomi properly.

The latter carried him not far from the shower. Then he tattooed, gently then harder. Look at you, so beautiful, all beautiful and inflated...

Then he let the water flow, then he pressed on Atsumu's belly. And it was powerful, he felt like waves coming, passing, pressing on his prostate and walls until there were no more. Atsumu felt his legs shaking.

Then they started again, the water flowing between them, Atsumu's belly swelling and deflating.

Atsumu was becoming, with difficulty, harder, harder than before.

Then when Omi was satisfied, he put the hose to one side, promising himself to disinfect everything properly afterwards.

Atsumu's head was fuzzy and soft, heavy and travelling between the good pain in his stomach and his excitement that Omi had refused to let come.

« Mmhh~ Let's go to bed, I'll take care of you all right. »

Yes, yes, yes, Omi! Please, please !!! That was all the blond boy could think of.

And Sakusa took good care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm so bad at writing explicit, so I stop here (• ▽ •;) Besides, I don't really know about this, neither in the enema nor in the, you know ...
> 
> I hope that this pleased you !!
> 
> Ps: I'm so sorry I couldn't post for the other fanfic !!! I was so busy with my exams, then I was so tired that I didn't take the time to write. (Normally I write to sleep (^～^;)ゞ) I finished Yellow Tulip and Red Camellia, I just need to translate it. (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)
> 
> ~Anon-san~ blushing


End file.
